Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-33r - 88}{11r - 33}$ You can assume $r \neq 0$.
Answer: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-33r - 88 = - (3\cdot11 \cdot r) - (2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot11)$ The denominator can be factored: $11r - 33 = (11 \cdot r) - (3\cdot11)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $11$ Factoring out $11$ gives us: $n = \dfrac{(11)(-3r - 8)}{(11)(r - 3)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $11$ gives: $n = \dfrac{-3r - 8}{r - 3}$